Various approaches have been taken in the art to generate thermal energy, wherein this energy is being either the presence of heat, as provided by a heating system, boiler, heat exchanger or the like, or the presence of cold, as provided by a cooling system, chiller, heat exchanger, or the like. In a simplified manner, a heat exchange system comprises two reciprocal steps: after a first thermal energy exchange, thermal energy carrier fluid is recycled from a thermal energy generator to a client, whereat a second (and opposite) thermal energy exchange is provided and vice versa.
More specifically, and as utilized in many industrial systems, the thermal energy is generated by one or more thermal energy generation sources and supplied in a predetermined capacity to at least one thermal energy client by a means of a conduit system, cycling at least one thermal energy carrier fluid, capable for effective and reversible supply of a predetermined measure of the thermal energy. In a simple case, the thermal requirements of the client are fixed and provided in a steady state along the day so that the thermal production capacity of the generator equals the thermal requirements of the client. In more complicated cases however, the thermal requirements of the client are not steady, e.g., the client's thermal requirements are temporarily lower than the generator's and solids tend to be distributed generally vertically, with warmer layers being positioned above cooler lower layers. A simple to operate and cost effective self-regulating thermal energy storage system is hence still a long felt need.